


Восемь шагов к раю...

by Melarissa



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M, Paradise, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Порой нужно сделать всего несколько шагов, чтобы действительно оказаться в раю, но они могут оказаться самыми трудными или занять невероятно много времени.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Восемь шагов к раю...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Восемь шагов к раю](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/116815) by Канцлер Ги. 



> Написано для замечательной Зарик ко дню рождения! Люблю!  
> Огромное спасибо не менее замечательному онаглорику за идею. 
> 
> Название взято из одноименной композиции Канцлера Ги, однако это не сонгфик и нет почти никаких связей между текстом песни и этим текстом.
> 
> Огромное спасибо onaglorik, который является соавтором сюжета. Твои идеи зажигают!

Рай оказался таким, каким Дин ожидал его увидеть, и совсем не таким. 

Да, там у каждого был свой собственный кусок территории. Как ни горько было это осознавать, у отца и матери были собственные райские вселенные. Как и у Бобби с Карен - вероятно, после двойного убийства трудновато общаться друг с другом. Бобби жил на автосвалке, в запущенном и захламленном доме, именно таком, какой Дин помнил. У Карен... было чистенько и лежали вязанные крючком салфетки. Дин навестил ее разок, съел кусок яблочного пирога и распрощался.

У него самого оказалась автомастерская, неподалеку от свалки Бобби. С этой самой свалки Дин таскал запчасти для импалы и других машин, которые ремонтировал, все сплошь крутые олдовые тачки. Как ни странно, но на свалке всегда находились именно те детали, которые были нужны Дину для ремонта. Хотя, чему тут удивляться - это же был рай.

Короче, все было хорошо. В раю были утро, день, вечер и ночь, если хотелось. Можно было обойтись и без ночи, все равно настоящей потребности во сне не было. Но иногда было приятно посидеть с Джоном у костра как в детстве или искупаться голышом в лунной дорожке. Дин порой жалел, что Сэма не было рядом, но успокаивал себя тем, что наступит тот момент, когда тот тоже поселится в какой-нибудь дыре, наверняка забитой книгами, и вот тогда они будут видеться достаточно часто. 

В раю было все, кроме одного. Там не было Каса.

Поначалу Дин подумал, что это шутка. Ну, тот вообще не отличался пунктуальностью, всегда появляясь именно тогда, когда ему самому было нужно. Поэтому Дин ждал. Потом Дин начал злиться. В конце-то концов, он переселился в небесную делянку, а главный садовник его травы пропал. Дин регулярно заглядывал в "Дом у дороги" и сидел с Эшем перед ангельским радио, ничего не понимая в енохианской тарабарщине, однако и так Каса ему найти не удалось. В любом случае, его имя ни разу не мелькнуло, да и Эш признался, что давненько ничего о нем не слышал. 

После злости пришло разочарование. Обида. Потом вдруг - надежда. А следом навалилась усталость. Казалось бы, ну какая усталость может быть в раю, кроме приятной? Но Дину стало казаться, что все вокруг подернулось тонкой серой пленкой, притушившей яркие краски. Приход Сэма, еще несколько ошарашенного своей внезапно вернувшейся молодостью, ненадолго отвлек Дина от мыслей о пропавшем ангеле, но Сэм как-то быстренько влился в собственное бытие, его роман с Джессикой продолжился с того момента, на котором завершился, будто и не прерывался, а заглянув к ним, Дин увидел точную копию Стэнфорда и Сэма-ботаника со стопой книжек. Похоже, тот был счастлив подальше от семейного дела.

Кстати, с мамой у них не особенно заладилось, было даже хуже, чем с отцом. Нет, Сэм ее, конечно, полюбил и все такое, но как-то без огонька. 

Дин проживал день за днем, которые сливались в череду бесконечных безмятежно-безнадежных лет. Погода всегда была хорошей, дожди - теплыми, солнце светило, птички свистели. Дин съедал на завтрак по три яйца и по полфунта жареной грудинки, заливал это все черным кофе, поедал бургеры и пироги, не боясь потолстеть, не думая об уровне холестерина, не чувствуя изжоги. Даже похмелья бывали лишь настолько тяжелыми, насколько можно было вынести.

Дин сотворил себе бар с бильярдом, музыкальным автоматом и нескончаемым запасом алкоголя.

Кастиэль так и не пришел, чтобы пропустить рюмку-другую текилы.

Сколько прошло времени, Дин не знал. Да и никто не мог бы ему этого сказать. В раю времени не было, точнее, там у каждого было свое собственное время. И как-то Дина посетила мысль, что рай ему поднадоел.

***

Габриэль появился внезапно, почти как чертик из табакерки, если подобное сравнение уместно по отношению к одному из первозданных архангелов. Как-то перед мастерской Дина с шиком затормозил алый, как грех, и низкий, как трубный глас, кабриолет, в котором, в окружении сразу нескольких весьма фривольных длинноногих девиц, оказался давно считавшийся погибшим Габриэль. Дин вышел из гаража, вытирая руки тряпкой, и не поверил своим глазам. А Габриэль, самодовольно ухмыльнувшись, выбрался из тачки и направился к Дину.

После обмена рукопожатиями, в результате которых Гейбу пришлось ликвидировать масляные пятна с ладоней, пары пива в тенечке и необременительной болтовни на тему "как справиться с сумасшедшим младшим братом и убедительно имитировать собственную смерть", Габриэль внимательно посмотрел Дину в лицо.

\- А теперь колись, что не так.

Дин отхлебнул из бутылки, пожал плечами, попялился секунд двадцать на сверкавший в солнечных лучах алый лак авто и не менее алые и блестящие губки девушек, сидевших в нем, и качнул головой:

\- Все в порядке.

\- Ну да, - фыркнул Габриэль. - Именно поэтому мне пришлось прервать свое пребывание в нирване, чтобы заглянуть к тебе на пиво.

\- Не думал, что в нирване бывает такое, - усмехнулся Дин, кивая на машину. Уходя от темы.

\- Да что ты знаешь о нирване, сосунок? - наигранно возмутился Габриэль. - Там самые сексуальные штучки! Одетые лишь в лепестки лотоса, - важно поднял он палец напоследок.

Дин засмеялся, соглашаясь. О нирване он не знал ровным счетом ничего. Габриэль посидел еще немного, а потом поднялся.

\- Ну, спасибо за пиво, поеду я. А то Будда совсем заскучает. Кстати, дом у тебя хорош, - добавил он, - и от работы недалеко. А в спальне как? Не шумно? Машинным маслом не попахивает?

Дин вместе с ним посмотрел на свой дом, двухэтажный, с обширным гаражом-мастерской и бюро с одной, кухней и гостиной с другой стороны. Второй этаж занимала спальня и семейная ванная, ну, как он предполагал. Он как-то за все это время не удосужился туда подняться, предпочитая пользоваться "гостевым" туалетом и "гостевой" душевой кабинкой. Если же ему хотелось вздремнуть, он устраивался в гостиной на диване, уютно продавленным именно под его форму тела. Спальня ему была не нужна.

\- Не знаю, - без особенного интереса ответил он, - я там не был.

\- А ты бы зашел. Крепкий сон в удобной кровати творит порой чудеса даже в раю.

Подмигнув еще раз, Габриэль разбежался и, по-киношному подпрыгнув, перескочил через низенькую дверцу кабриолета и как-то очень ловко оказался на месте водителя. Махнув Дину напоследок, он рванул с места под звуки регги и неожиданно быстро скрылся, словно растворившись постепенно в летнем мареве. Дин проводил машину взглядом, жалея, что не пригласил Габриэля заглядывать. Стемнело. Дин не удивился внезапному наступлению вечера, все равно работать больше не хотелось. Он направился в дом, заглянул в холодильник, включил телевизор, пощелкал по каналам, но нигде не задержался. А потом решил все-таки последовать совету. В конце концов, почему бы и не поспать.

Он поднялся по лестнице, восемь ступенек, Дин считал. Прямо напротив нее была дверь в ванную. Он зашел и с удовольствием постоял под горячим душем, значительно более просторным, удобным и лучше оснащенным, чем тот, что был внизу. Оставив грязную одежду валяться на полу и прихватив только полотенце, он направился к спальне, оставляя цепочку быстро высыхавших следов на светлом полу. Он уже предвкушал, как ляжет в чистую постель, накроется настоящим одеялом и удивлялся сам себе, почему это за все время даже не подумал, чтобы выспаться разок как следует. 

В спальне горел ночник, пахло свежестью и чем-то неуловимым, как в забытых, давно не посещaемых помещениях. Ожиданием, вероятно. Очень долгим терпеливым ожиданием. А еще раздавалось сонное дыхание. Дин на цыпочках подкрался к кровати, готовый отразить внезапное нападение. Давно забытые инстинкты дружно проснулись и заорали дурными голосами, адреналин вспенил кровь, мышцы напряглись. Он был готов увидеть кого угодно, только не того, кого искал так долго и так напрасно.

В его собственной спальне, на его кровати крепко спал Кастиэль, зябко поджав босые ноги. Рубашка смялась и вылезла из-под пояса черных брюк, обнажив полоску кожи на боку. 

Дин забыл, что на нем нет ничего, кроме дурацкого полотенца. Он присел на край кровати и долго смотрел на то, как тихо вздымается грудь Кастиэля, как подрагивают ресницы, чуть движутся губы, словно Кас хотел что-то сказать. Протянув подрагивавшую руку, Дин осторожно дотронулся до егo волос, погладил, едва касаясь. А потом, повинуясь внезапному порыву, наклонился и легко прижался губами к виску.

Кастиэль на мгновение замер и вдруг распахнул глаза. Повернул голову, увидел оторопевшего Дина, лег на спину, а потом сел, оказавшись лицом к лицу с ним. И улыбнулся.

\- Здравствуй, Дин.


End file.
